The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to tray tables, and more particularly, to deployable tray tables equipped with a storage drawer, as well as a passenger seat module from which the tray table deploys.
Aircraft tray tables commonly deploy from against a seatback or from alongside a passenger seat, such as from within an armrest or console. Tray tables are typically configured to move between a stowed position for taxi, take-off and landing, and a deployed position for use during flight. Stowed tray table orientations may be vertical or near vertical against a seatback or within an armrest housing. Deployed tray table orientations may be horizontal with the tray table positioned directly forward of or alongside a seated passenger. Some tray tables may have intermediate positions to facilitate seat ingress and egress without having to fully stow the tray table.
Stowage space aboard aircraft is limited, particularly for small items used during flight and personal items carried aboard. Stowage is conventionally provided in seatback pockets in the case of economy class seating, and seat consoles in the case of premium class seating. Regardless of the seating class, there is a need for stowing small items to be used during flight, for example, dining and writing implements, condiments, electronic devices, headphones, etc. It would be desirable to provide stowage space in an aircraft for routine passenger use items, among others, to alleviate the need for stowing these items elsewhere and to provide such items directly to passengers without having to request them from the flight crew, among other uses and advantages.